Growing Pains
by mindmelda
Summary: What's Omi's problem? rated for language, and hentai humor.


Title: Growing Pains  
  
Author: Gina Lin Genre: Humor Anime: Weiss Kreuz Pairing: None Rating: R Warnings: Sexual content, and bad language, slight OOC perhaps? Archived: FF.net, S_E Updates, GWFF  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Omi, time to get up," Ken called through Omi's door, knocking loudly. "You're late for school! Wake up."  
  
When Omi didn't come down for breakfast, Ken had been sent to wake him, simply because Yodji was not a morning person and not up himself yet, and Aya had told Ken to do it because he was making the coffee.  
  
"Go see if Omi is sick," he'd said.  
  
Ken, immediately concerned at the thought of their Mi-chan possibly not being well, went to see what was wrong.  
  
Ken put his ear to the door. "Omi, are you all right?"  
  
He thought he heard a faint scuffling noise inside. "Omi, what's wrong, are you sick?"  
  
"Not exactly," came the reply through the door. "I can't go to school today, though."  
  
"Omi, what's wrong?" asked Ken again.  
  
The door opened a tiny crack. "I'm not going to school," said Omi in a funny voice. "I can't."  
  
"If you're not sick, Mi-chan, what is it?" asked Ken, trying to look through the crack in the door.  
  
"I-It's embarrassing," said Omi finally.  
  
"Omi, for God's sake what's going on?" asked Ken, finally losing patience.  
  
He heard a sniffle on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you," he said. "I just can't go to school like this." The crack in the door closed in Ken's face and he heard Omi turn the lock.  
  
Ken went back to the kitchen. "Aya, I can't get Omi to come out of his room," he said. "Something's wrong with him and he won't say what it is."  
  
"Why?" asked Aya, putting his cereal bowl in the sink and rinsing it.  
  
"Hell if I know," said Ken, "he wouldn't tell me, said it was too embarrassing."  
  
"Let me try," said Aya, walking towards Omi's room.  
  
Ken shook his head. If he couldn't get Omi to open up, he was damn sure Omi wouldn't tell Aya anything. He was too much in awe of the crimson-haired swordsman.  
  
As Aya walked by Yodji's room, he heard the faint sounds of swearing coming from inside. An idea occurred to him.  
  
He rapped sharply on Yodji's door. "Yodji, can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Only if you have your katana," groaned Yodji. "Because I want you to kill that bastard that's using my brain for a soccer ball."  
  
Aya merely looked at him. "I need your help with Omi, he won't come out of his room."  
  
"What's wrong with the kid?" asked Yodhi, narrowing his bloodshot green eyes.  
  
"Ken said he wouldn't come out, said he was too embarrassed or something," Aya replied tersely.  
  
"Is he sick?" asked Yodji.  
  
"Ken said he said he wasn't," reported Aya.  
  
"I wonder," said Yodji, lighting up a cancer stick and inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Now I can think."  
  
"Get dressed and come with me," said Aya. "We need to find out what is wrong with him."  
  
"Give me a damn minute," said Yodji, as he flipped back the coverlet to stand up.  
  
Aya turned around, knowing that Yodji probably was starkers under the sheets and would have no compunction about being naked in front of him.  
  
"Why so shy?" said Yodji in a silky, teasing voice.  
  
"Just get dressed," said Aya impatiently. "I don't have time for the Yodji Koudo "I'm a sexy biyatch" floorshow."  
  
"Edgy, aren't we?" teased the older man, wriggling into his tight hip huggers. "If you went out and had a little fun once in a while, you might be able to pull out that stick in your ass."  
  
"I'm worried about Omi, you should be too," Aya said in an aggrieved tone.  
  
"I'm ready, you can turn around now," Yodji said. "And I'm sorry for saying you have a stick up your ass."  
  
"Hn," said Aya.  
  
"I'm sorry I said it because I never realized before, it's a whole fucking tree!" said Yodji, snickering.  
  
Aya glared at him. "Asshole," he said, walking out the door.  
  
Yodji was still sniggering at his clever remark when they came to Omi's door.  
  
"Omittchi," yelled Yodji, banging on the door, "Come out here or I'll kick your sorry little ass. I haven't had any coffee yet, so you know I'll do it. Besides, I have a mean bitch of a headache."  
  
"That was horrible!" said Ken, who had come up behind him. "Yodji!"  
  
"Well, you get him to come out, then," said Yodji, flicking cigarette ash on the toe of Ken's shoe. Ken looked down and wrinkled his nose.  
  
Ken knocked on the door again. "Omi, we're worried about you, please come out."  
  
Silence. "Yeah, that worked," said Yodji sarcastically, pushing Ken back away from the door.  
  
Aya started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going, Mr. 'I'm so worried about Omi'?" said Yodji.  
  
"To get the tool box so we can take the door off the hinges," said Aya.  
  
"Oh," said Yohji.  
  
"I didn't think of that," said Ken.  
  
"Me neither," confessed Yohji, "But I haven't had any coffee yet."  
  
Ken tried one more time. "Omi-chan, please open the door, or Aya's going to get the tool box."  
  
The door opened a crack again.  
  
"Quick, put your foot in!" yelled Yodji.  
  
Ken wedged his foot in the door and with both of them pushing against the smaller boy, they managed to force their way inside.  
  
Omi ran and hid inside of the bedroom closet.  
  
"Oh for shit's sake!" said Yohji, plainly irritated beyond all reason. "I can't believe we're going to have to do that again!"  
  
Aya came back and seeing the door to Omi's room standing open, came inside with the tool box.  
  
"He's in the friggin closet now!" raged Yohji. "I tell you, a person who went to bed at 3 a.m. should not have to deal with this kind of shit before they've even had a fucking cup of coffee!"  
  
"And whose fault is it that you went to bed at 3 a.m.?" asked Aya quietly.  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Yohji, unable to find a witty comeback for that question. He perched on Omi's bed and fumbled for another cigarette, then realized he didn't have a shirt on. "Fuck," he mumbled.  
  
"Omi, I'm going to take the door off the closet if you don't talk to us," said Aya calmly.  
  
"Okay," said a muffled voice from inside the closet.  
  
"You'll tell us what's wrong?" asked Ken.  
  
"It's so embarrassing," squeaked Omi. "I don't know if I can say. It's so painful and I can't get it to go away."  
  
"Oh, Christ," said Yodji. "Just tell us. Believe me, Mi-chan, my embarrassment threshold is among the highest. I've done things that make sailors blush and take notes."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's nothing that hasn't happened to all of us," said Ken consolingly.  
  
"Really?" said Omi, opening the closet door a tiny crack. One slightly tearful warm blue eye peered out at them.  
  
"Even Aya-kun?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure," said Aya in a monotone, wondering what the hell they were affirming.  
  
"Well, I don't know about Aya," said Yodji thoughtfully.  
  
Aya smacked him from behind with a pillow.  
  
"Nope, now I know for sure, it's never happened to Aya," said Yodji, smirking at the younger man's look of indignation.  
  
"Bite me, Koudo," said Aya.  
  
"Where, kitten?" said Yodji , examining Aya with a leer.  
  
"We need to help Omi," insisted Ken, blushing a bit.  
  
Yodji sighed, his momentary diversion taken away. "Have you tried touching it?" he said to Omi.  
  
"Just a little," said Omi nervously. "But I don't think I should."  
  
"Oh, go ahead," said Yodji. "Don't believe all that garbage you hear, go for it, it won't hurt you. It's good for you, as a matter of a fact."  
  
"Yodji!" said Ken in a mildly shocked tone. "I don't think Omi will be comfortable doing that with us here."  
  
"I'm okay," said Omi from inside the closet. "It doesn't bother me that you're all here now."  
  
"See, he's fine with it," said Yodji, looking at Ken.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be," said Ken, turning his head.  
  
"Well, I am going to need a mirror," said Omi.  
  
The other three young men looked at each other.  
  
"A mirror?" asked Yodji, the first to find his voice.  
  
"Yeah so I can see what I'm doing," said Omi.  
  
"Wow, I want to party with this kid," said Yodji under his breath. Ken gave him a dirty look. "Hentai!" he hissed.  
  
"Aya, go get him a mirror," said Youji, shrugging.  
  
"You're kidding," said Aya, deadpan.  
  
"Hey, not my idea," said Yodji, "Although I might use it if the occasion arises. So to speak."  
  
Aya went off to find a hand mirror.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," whispered Ken.  
  
"Whatever works," said Yodji, grinning. "Different strokes for different folks, you know."  
  
Ken made a face, but began to giggle.  
  
"You're awful!" he said, sitting on the bed and holding his side.  
  
"Yodji?" came Omi's voice from in the closet.  
  
"Yeah, kid?" asked Yodji.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
Yodji coughed. "Whaat?"  
  
Ken gaped. "Did he just ask you.?"  
  
"Omi," said Yodji, "I don't think you know, I mean, I just don't think I can."  
  
"But, you said you'd had one before, and I've never, you know," whined Omi.  
  
"Never?" asked Yodji in disbelief.  
  
"Well, not that I've noticed," said Omi.  
  
"Omi, I have complete confidence that you can, um, handle this yourself," said Yodji. "How is it, by the way?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"I think it's getting bigger," said Omi, pitifully. "It's beginning to throb."  
  
"Oh my God, you poor kid," said Yodji. Ken winced.  
  
Aya came back holding a shaving mirror from his bathroom. "Will this do?" he asked, showing it to Omi through the door.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't do it in here," said Omi. "I need more light."  
  
Once again, the three others looked at each other inquiringly.  
  
"Okay, we'll leave and give you some privacy," said Aya.  
  
"Please, I'm kind of nervous," pleaded Omi.  
  
"Would you all stay and make sure I'm doing it right?" he begged.  
  
"Isn't there some sort of law against that?" whispered Ken.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yodji, squaring his shoulders. "Most people like to be alone, when they, you know, take care of these things."  
  
"Why?" asked Omi, finally opening the closet door.  
  
"Isn't it horrible?" he asked, removing his hand from his chin. Underneath was a huge throbbing painful zit.  
  
Aya fell to his knees, laughing silently with relief. Ken slid off the bed, and joined him on the floor.  
  
Omi's large eyes grew even larger. "What's wrong with Kenken and Aya-kun?" he whispered to Yodji who was biting down hard on the back of his hand.  
  
"Nothing," he finally said in a choked voice, when he was capable of rational thought again.  
  
"Nothing at all, Omittchi."  
  
The End 


End file.
